Like Country, Like Colony
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: England just wanted to cast a spell to make France's hair fall out... So when America interrupts the spell, a loud explosion occurs! When the smoke clears, America is acting like England! When Canada starts flirting, and Romano starts smiling... The Hetalia world is flipped on it's head!
1. A Messed Up Spell

**AN: Hey people!**

**England: Weren't you working on You're here to help?!**

**AN: Yeah... but this idea for a story was stuck in my head and wouldn't go away .**

**England: Tis life the life of an author, I suppose. **

**AN: *nods* But don't worry! I'll have the next chapter of You're here to help, up lickety split!**

**England: Indeed!**

**AN: I just needed to write something funny since You're here to help is kinda getting depressing...**

**England: True, True.**

**AN: SO! Iggy, mind reading the disclaimer?**

**England: It's England -_- Anyway... NarutoNineTailsFury does not own Hetalia. So don't sure.**

**AN: OR YOU SHALL FEAR THE TAUNTING POWER OF IGGY'S EYEBROWS!**

**England: Excuse me? -_-**

**AN: Heh. heh.**

* * *

England looked around the room, all of the magic pieces and gizmos were in place, all he had to do was chant. He smiled, that will show that frog! This curse will guarantee that frog's "beloved" hair would fall out! England chuckled to himself as he stood in the middle of the magic circle. Hopefully he wouldn't call a certain Communist...

"_Santo Rita Mita__ Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Mich-_"

England was quickly interrupted as a certain voice yelled...loudly.

"England! Dude! What's up!?"

England's hand jerked, and he looked as the usual green shade of magic turned red.

"AMERICA, YOU DOLT! YOU MESSED UP THE SP-"

A large flash of white surrounded the room. "W-What happened..."

England looked around the room and saw America, unconscious on the ground.

"A-America?"

England rushed to America's side and shook the American. Thankfully America's eyes started flutter open. The one odd thing is that America's usual blue eyes flashed green, but that was it. They were back to their usual blue.

"A-America?" England repeated.

America sat up, "Yes?"

"Are you quite alright, chap? You did interrupt my spell halfway through. I have no idea what affect the spell could have taken."

America shook his head and stood up, "I'm quite sorry for interrupting you, I can't even remember why I came down here, but you have my dearest apologizes."

He started to head up the stairs, while England just stood starstruck. America... was using proper English...

America turned around when he was on top of the stairs.

"Would you like me to make you cup of tea?"

England numbly shook his head as America nodded and headed up the stairs, most likely to make a cup of tea for himself.

England stood there confused. No...this wasn't possible... America... didn't act like this... He rushed to one of his open spell books and feverishly flipped through the pages. His finger zoomed past the index, looking for the side effects America was exhibiting. He continued to flip through a couple more pages until he found what he was looking for,

"This spell has any countries act like the ones they were raised by,.if more than one country raised them, they will act like the one that raised them first." He read out loud.

"Bloody hell," England muttered as he closed the book with a slam. He would have to call an emergency meeting. The book clearly stated that the spell would wear off after a few weeks, but the other nations should be alerted. England went to the phone, located on a nearby table, and called Germany.

"Ja, You are talking to ze AWESOME GERMANY!?"

"Prussia? I need to speak to Germany!"

"You are talking to Germany, old man."

"Bloody hell. Not you too."

England quickly hung up the phone and started to call the older nations. They shouldn't be affected since they had raised countries. The spell book claimed that if you had raised a country/countries you would be immune to the spell. He told all of the countries the situation and started to head upstairs. He had to find a way to get America to the meeting. It shouldn't be too hard, he clearly was taking after England. As England stormed up the stairs, he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and went to answer it. There stood... um... uh... Canada! Yeah, that's it.

"Hello, ... Canada! How are you today? What brought this pleasant surprise?"

Canada smirked, quite out of character, and spoke. "Nothzing, Angleterre. Just thought zat you would like to bask in moi's beauty."

England deadpanned, of course. Canada would take after the frog. England pulled Canada into the house and sat him on the couch. He went to get America fro the kitchen and placed him next to Canada. They both started fighting instantly. England sighed. This would take a while...

He eventually was able to drag both of the squabbling nations to the meeting room, and when he entered...mass hysteria. Or at least more than usual...

Japan was apparently trying to get everyone to eat some Chinese cuisine, and he took to saying ~aru after his sentences like a certain old nation.

Germany was drinking beer, but he was also claiming to be "Much more awesome then my unawesome older brother" Which resulted in an awesome battle between him and Prussia.

Italy was off playing his frustrations off on the piano.

Romano was smiling at everyone and attempting to offer them tomatoes, which unnerved a lot of people.

And seemed that Russia was walking around begging people to be his friends, which also unnerved a lot of people.

In short... Mass Chaos.

England sighed as he sat the two countries he had dragged here, into there seats, and he walked to the front of the room.

"QUIET!" He yelled causing all of the fighting countries to stop.

"If you all want to go back to normal, I would suggest you all sit down and bloody try to solve this problem!"

France and Canada tsked at the same time, but other than that no one said anything.

England rubbed his throat, he couldn't imagine how Germany could do this all the time.

"This spell will wear off in a few weeks, so I suggest you either try to do research on a cure, or just deal with this for awhile."

England looked over all the nations as they nodded their head. He sighed and rubbed his temple. This was going to be a looooong couple of weeks..."

England walked out the door followed by many other countries. Except for Canada, Romano, and Germany.

All three seemed to be getting along. Which was surprising since Romano used to declare his utter hatred for the German.

They all smiled the same smile... a smile we used to see on a certain trio.

* * *

**AN: Ok! What do you all think? If any of you were confused about what countries took after who, here's a list.**

**America: England**

**Canada: France**

**Germany: Prussia  
**

**Japan: China**

**Romano: Spain**

**Italy: Austria  
**

**Russia: Ukraine.**

**So, tell me what you think, and I'll be happy to hear from you all!**

**England: And she'll attempt to update You're here to help?! Soon, so please don't ask.**

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**Austria: Any flames will ignite my passion to play piano.**

**(Austria and Italy start to play)**

**AN: Ok, then... **


	2. More Changes!

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated this!**

**England: Yeah, she kinda... lost inspiration on this?**

**AN: Yeah... I gained inspiration and lost some on this ;^;**

**England: Calm down, I'm sure that they don't mind...**

**AN: Yeah... I-I'm sorry... I-I saw all the nice reviews... You all are to good to me... **

**England: *nods* You all are simply amazing...**

**AN: Took the words out of my mouth... **

**England: Anywho...**

**AN: Yep! So, I'll continue now! :D **

* * *

Romano smiled happily as he walked down the halls of his house, he was in a surprisingly good mood, but anyone who had known what happened in England's house would know what happened.

Romano walked to the phone and placed a three-way call...

A certain German and Canadian answered the phone, "Oui?""Ja?"

Romano smiled a bit wider, "Ciao, amigos!~"

"What did you need from us, mon ami?"

"YA! I was about to show my unawesome bruder how awesomer I am then him!"

Romano smirked a bit, "Want to go hang out a bit?"

"Of course!"

"Beats being here!"

"Cool, meet me at the park, we've got some... stuff to handle...Fusososo..."

* * *

England... was annoyed, and that was completely understating it... America was constantly wanting to cook, and his cooking had plummeted after the spell, England had no idea why though... Anyway, England was getting hungry, so he was searching for something to eat, ANYTHING! He walked to the fridge and cringed when he noticed that most of the food was leftovers from America's cooking "attempts" he dug around a bit, but eventually couldn't find anything, but more burnt ash, and a leftover hamburger America probably brought when he came over and ruined the spell.

England cringed at it, then he took a look at the burnt ash,

"Well, it's better than that, right?"

England quickly reheated the hamburger, and took a cautious bite...

Hm...

It wasn't half bad...

* * *

To say Prussia was annoyed was an understatement, Germany wouldn't give him two minutes to think! He was always breaking something, or just being over all annoying,

"No idea where he got it..." Prussia muttered as he walked down the halls, obviously seething. He was picking up laundry and other items that Germany had thrown carelessly about. "Vest! I thought I told you to clean up after yourself!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Nein..."

"There's your answer!"

Prussia sighed, he was getting really tired of this, really fast. And seems that Italy had taken a complete right turn and was completely annoyed by Germany, so he wouldn't even go near the house... That in and of itself was depressing...

Guess the awesome me has to go back to cleaning...

* * *

Austria was perfectly fine and happy playing music with Italy.

* * *

Canada... was becoming a bit hard for France to handle... He was constantly flirting with girls, which kinda made France feel a bit... left out. They always seemed to like the "shy" guy act, but this was ridiculous! Canada was beating him at his own game! He sighs and looks at Pierre, seems that even Pierre had taken more of a liking to Canada then to France.

"Who are you?" The bird cheeped.

"I'm France, your owner..."

* * *

Russia was even quieter than usual, so Belarus gave up chasing him, seems that he interest in him declined. Ukraine was now clutching a sobbing Russia into her over-sized bosoms. She sighed, she hated when the other nations refused to be her brother's friends... m-maybe she could talk to them... _or force them. _She jumped, where did that come from?

* * *

China was a little aggravated as Japan continued to walk around, building things where he seemed fit, or trying to converse like an older brother to the other Asian nations... China sighed, he wasn't really needed, seemed that Japan had better advice than him. He crossed his arms, and started to stay longer in his house, watching anime that Japan had brought over before the transformation. It wasn't half bad, the anime, _No. 6_**[1]******was actually pretty interesting, and he found that he started rooting for the two main boys to end up together. Huh?

* * *

**[1] Here's the summary of the anime: The story takes place in the "ideal" and perfect city known as "No.6". Shion, a boy raised in the elite and privileged environment of his home, gives shelter to another boy, who only gives his name as Nezumi ("Rat") on the former's 12th birthday. What Shion soon discovers is how drastically life will change after meeting with the mysterious Nezumi, in whom he had saved one unforgettable, stormy night. **

**It has some canon yaoi in it, and I thought since Japan was sorta a yaoi fan, I would throw that in. ^-^**

**AN: Alright! I hope you like this update! I really hope you do! **

**England: *nods* Sorry it took so long!**

**AN: I agree with that! **

**England: And another thing, it you flame...**

**AN: You'll do what?**

**England: I'll summon Russia.**

**AN: You know that their are fangirls of Russia, so that's not a legitimate threat. **

**England: *nods* True... I'll force you to eat my cooking!**

**AN: *le gasp* RUN READERS RUN!**


End file.
